Isoquinoline alkaloid derivatives are a group of nitrogen-containing organic compounds existing in plants and animals in nature. Most of them have a complex ring structure with their nitrogen atom incorporated in the ring. Such isoquinoline alkaloid derivatives, including salsolinol and reticuline, possess significant biological activities. Salsolinol is known to be used mainly for regulation of blood pressure, while reticuline is used mainly as an active ingredient for treating malaria, and also as a component in pain relievers.
AMP-dependent protein kinase (AMPK) is a metabolic or energy sensor of the cells, characterized in that it can bind with AMP and maintain the balance between the generation and consumption of ATP through AMP, and thus maintain the balance of energy metabolism. Meanwhile, AMPK can also modulate cell growth and proliferation, establish and stabilize cell polarity, regulate animal lifespan, and modulate physiological rhythms. In recent years, targeting AMPK activation has become one of the key points in pharmaceutical development. Therefore, the pharmaceutical industry is actively pursuing the development of new AMPK activators.